


Hands

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enhanced Reader, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Hands

Bucky x reader x Loki

Accidents seemed to run in the family. You were an accident. Your father, Brian Banner, didn’t want children and thought he was done when Bruce came along.

He wasn’t accounting for you to come along when Bruce was almost 15. Bruce wasn’t even your full brother. After the death of his mother, he’d moved to your aunts and never made the effort to contact his father. When your father dropped you off on their doorstep as a babe, was the last time Bruce ever saw his father.

You were the result of a one night stand. Your mother didn’t want you, your father didn’t want you but Bruce wanted you. You were his little sister, his flesh and blood. And honestly, you were happy to grow up with Bruce.

Your brother had his accident in the lab when you were 20. You’d barely had the time to say goodbye to your brother before he had to run. For the next eight years, Bruce had kept in contact with you. It was minimal and infrequent, but you appreciated it all the time. 

Two years after your brother had run, you got to see him again. There had been an accident in your lab, causing you to gain strange abilities.

A professor had injected you with an experimental plant poison, causing you to gain control over plants and strangely enough, feel what they could. 

You’d used your private line to contact Bruce and he had helped you understand what was happening to you.

In 2012, six years after you gained your powers and Bruce gained the Hulk, Bruce came back to New York.

Bruce fought with the Avengers against a mind-controlled Asgardian God.  
You weren’t an Avenger. You didn’t want to be but because Bruce was one, you found yourself hanging around the Tower often.

It was Bruce’s fault that you begun hanging around Loki and Bucky. It was because of Bruce you found yourself in the best relationship you’d had since your lab accident.

“Babe, I’ll be back in about twenty minutes.” You assured Bucky. You were driving back home after spending the day in New York with Bruce. Since Bucky and Loki weren’t full-time Avengers, and the three of you had been together for three years, Loki and Bucky moved into your home just outside of New York.

“I don’t get why your brother couldn’t have just come here today, instead of you driving to New York?” Bucky asked.

“You’re not on your phone are you, darling?” Loki questioned. “That’s very dangerous.”

“I have both hands on the wheel. You’re coming through the Bluetooth. I’m fine.” You promised them. “And Bruce couldn’t come because he’s working on something for Tony.”

“It’s your birthday he should be able to skip,” Bucky told you.

“I don’t really mind. Either way, I got to see him.” You shrugged. “And I get to have dinner with my boys. It’s a good day.”

“Hurry home, darling. Dinner’s almost ready.” Loki said. “But be careful.”

“I’m always careful and I’m five minutes away.” You said. 

“Alright, doll. We’ll see you when you get back. Love you.” Bucky told you.

“Love you both too.” You replied, switching the call off as you rounded a bend. You hadn’t taken your eyes off the road. You hadn’t done anything wrong as a car swerved around the corner and smashed into yours.

You let out a surprised shriek as the car spun uncontrollably off the road before rolling over several times.

You weren’t ever able to fully remember the next few seconds of your life. Even as you hung suspended from your seat you weren’t sure what happened. 

As tears began to fall down your cheeks you wondered if they were from fear of what just happened or if they were because you might never see those you loved again.

That was the last thing you thought before the world went dark.

“I think she’s waking up.” A voice cut through your foggy brain. “She just moved.”

“That might not mean she’s awake. It might just be a reflex.” Another voice said.

“Darling, can you try to move if you can hear us?” A third voice asked of you. You let out an almost inaudible whine as you willed yourself to follow this. “That was movement.” The third man chuckled as a hand placed itself on your knee.

“Honey, don’t push yourself. You can’t strain yourself to wake up, you’re still quite weak and it will hinder your recovery.”

“Take all the time you need, doll.” Bucky. “We’ll be right here.”

Listening to the advice you didn’t push yourself to open your eyes. You laid there in the darkness, listening to the encouraging words spoken by your brother and lovers, as you slowly became more aware of your surroundings.

You could hear more than just your family’s words. You could hear the beeping of several machines. Smell the bitter scent of disinfectant. And feel the burning pain, that was radiating throughout your body.

A loud groan escaped your lips as your eyes finally opened. The harsh bright lights made you close them as quickly as you had opened them. 

It took you almost a minute before you were able to keep your eyes open and see the men by your bedside.

“There she is.” Loki smiled, squeezing your knee.

“I’m going to grab the doctor,” Bruce said, leaning down and kissing your forehead. “You’re going to give me a heart attack one day.”

“I’m not trying to.” You croaked, smiling at your brother.

“Of course you aren’t.” He rolled his eyes. “I love you, Y/N.”

“Love you too, Brucie.” You rasped. As Bruce left the room, Bucky grabbed a glass of water and held it to your lips.

“Drink up, doll,” Bucky told you. “You’ve been asleep for a while.”

“How long have I been out?” You asked after downing half the glass.

“You’ve been asleep for almost two weeks,” Loki answered. “You gave everyone quite a scare.”

“Do you remember what happened, doll?” Bucky asked you, watching you in worry.

“I was driving and a car rammed into my side. I don’t remember a lot after that,” You said, groaning as you shifted. “So what’s the prognosis?” You questioned the men looking down at your body. “Did these guys get the worst of it?” You asked, nodding to your hands.

“I think we should wait for the doctor to explain it, darling,” Loki told you.

“Is it bad bad?” You raised a brow at the God.

“It’s not particularly good,” Loki said, causing Bucky to elbow him in the side. “No use in lying.”

“Coming from the God of Lies himself.” You teased as Bruce re-entered with the doctor.

“It’s nice to see you awake, Miss Banner.” The doctor greeted you.

“Nice to be awake, doc.” You said as Bruce sat opposite Bucky and Loki. “So, what’s the damage?”

“Well overall, you’re quite lucky. You cracked two ribs and broke another, you have several deep cuts from glass, and you are covered in bruising, but overall, quite lucky.” The doctor told you, flipping through his charts.

“And my arms? I take it they’re the worst?” You asked, looking down at said appendages. Both were in casts, held above your body, with several pins sticking out of them. “Don’t sugar coat it, doc.”

“There has been severe nerve damage to both your hands,” The doctor sighed. “Multiple torn ligaments. We had to put twelve stainless steel pins in the bones. There is a high likelihood you will never be able to use your hands as you once did. I’m sorry.” She said before leaving the room.

“I’m sorry, doll,” Bucky said, placing a hand on your leg. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine.” You swallowed harshly. “It’s just a lot right now.” You told him, letting out a shaky breath.

“We’ll be here to help you every step of the way,” Loki promised you.

“Every step.” Bruce agreed.

It had been two months since your car accident. You were discharged from the hospital last month and had spent this month recovering in the confines of your home. 

Bruce came down from New York at least twice a week, if his work permitted, and his brotherly instincts were in overdrive. The man had essentially raised you so you understood his fear at your accident and excused his overprotective behavior when he was around. 

Bucky and Loki were godsends. The two were very patient with you when it came to your recovery. They understood your want to move around, to go outside, to just try and move on and didn’t force you back to bed as Bruce did.

After two months your ribs and most of your cuts had healed almost completely. Your body remained covered in dark bruising but it was beginning to fade to a brown shade.

You had only just gotten both the casts off your arms. The doctor was not kidding when she said you would not be able to use your hands as you once did.

Your hands were constantly shaking. You could barely hold objects without dropping them. It took a lot of effort to open cabinets or doors. Anything you wrote looked as though you had written it with your non-dominant hand.

At first, you had attempted to be positive. You were alive after all and apart from your hands, you had only sustained minor injuries. 

But as time went on and it became much more obvious as to what you couldn’t do as you once had, that peppy demeanor faded into oblivion.

“Fuck!” You yelled as your weak grip on your watering can failed and it dropped from your hands. Water pooled around your feet as you glared at the can.

“Doll? You okay?” Bucky asked, running into the greenhouse.

“No, I’m not okay.” You cried, sinking to your knees. “I’m so done with this.”

“Done with what?” Bucky questioned you, kneeling next to you.

“All of this!” You exclaimed. “I can’t do anything now. I can’t open doors. I can’t write anything. I can’t hold a glass. I can’t even hold a stupid watering can.” You said, beginning to cry tears of frustration.

“It’s okay, doll. It’ll get better.” Bucky cooed, pulling you onto your lap. “We can help you with doors. We can help you with writing things down. We can even help with your garden.”

“But I want to do it. You shouldn’t be forced to do all these things for me. It’s not your job.” You whimpered.

“It’s not a job to love you. It’s our privilege.” Bucky assured you. “You have just gotten out of the casts. You heard what the doc said, there are therapies and treatments to help with the nerve damage. This could get better.”

“I can’t even use my powers.” You said, pointing to the ground in front of you. Slowly and shakily a weak vine appeared from the ground looking sickly before it shrunk in on itself. “This might not get better.”

“We don’t know that yet. Your hands can get better. Your powers can get better. And if they don’t, we’ll be here to help you in whatever way we can.” The brunette man promised you.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” You said, looking up your partner.

“You were yourself, Y/N.” He said, wiping the tears off your face. “Better, doll?”

“Much.” You smiled, leaning up to kiss the man. 

“Good. Then let’s go back inside. Last I saw Loki was making a big lunch.” He told you, standing and setting you on your feet.

“I love when he cooks.” You smiled as you walked back into the house.

“You and me both.”

When you awoke the next morning, you were alone. The alarm clock read nine but the sheets were cold.

“Bucky? Loki?” You called, pulling on a dressing gown. “Where are you two?” You asked yourself, exploring the house. Walking through your home, you started to notice several small differences to last night.

All the doors were open. The cabinet doors had been removed. A selection of plastic mugs had been placed on the bottom shelf of your cabinet. And several other small changes littered your home.

Taking note of the open back door, you moved outside and continued down the path as you saw movement in the greenhouse.

“Morning.” You greeted, standing in the entryway as you watched your boys move around.

Both men were before you in jeans and singlets. Bucky’s hair was in a man bun and Loki had his in a low ponytail as Loki levitated pots and Bucky held a hose.

“Morning doll.” Bucky greeted, waving as he continued to water.

“Morning darling,” Loki said, moving over to greet you with a kiss. “Sleep well?”

“Very. What’s all this?” You questioned, staring at all the work they had done.

“Bucky told me you were feeling despondent about your current situation.” He said, taking your hands in his and squeezing them gently. “So we made some changes, bought some new things, and for now we’re your own personal gardeners.”

You couldn’t get out a word that expressed any of the feelings that were coursing through you, instead, you merely grabbed God and kissed him passionately.

“I love you. I love both you so much.” You said, wrapping your shaking hands around his neck.

“And we love you too, darling,” Loki said, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Now, come. Show us what we should be doing.” He added, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards Bucky.

As a Banner, accidents ran in the family. Some accidents caused life-changing events. Some were as easy to get over as a common cold. If there was one thing in your life you did not regret or think of as an accident, it was your relationship with Bucky and Loki.


End file.
